Various devices, systems and methods have been utilized to assist in conducting bodily fluids. For instance, blood pumps with inflow and outflow cannulae assist the heart in circulating blood in a patient experiencing congestive heart failure, and a transplant organ has either not been located or the patient is not a suitable candidate for the transplant. Accordingly, the blood pump can be fluidically attached to the left side of the heart and then located remotely, such as subcutaneously or submuscularly in a manner similar to a pacemaker, in what is referred to as a “pump pocket.” The pump pocket can be generally located at a position that is accessible by a surgical incision from below the collarbone, over the pectoral muscle, and toward the breast. A cannula can then be used to fluidically couple the heart to the pump. In still another example, a cannula is inserted into the bladder or kidney, such as in dialysis or to treat urinary obstruction or infection.
A fluid drive module, such as a pump, can be used to circulate the bodily fluid. Areas of insufficient flow, such as low-flow areas within or proximate to the fluid drive module, can result in the circulated fluid undesirably transitioning to solid matter. With blood pumping systems, blood in a stasis or near-stasis condition can transition to thrombus. Creation of thrombus or other solid matter can result in reduced flow of the fluid drive module or, more significantly, release of solid matter into the patient such as a released embolus that causes a stroke, heart attack, or other ischemic event.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for devices, systems and methods which reduce the likelihood of inadequate flow conditions and creation of emboli. Desirably, the systems, methods and devices will improve long term efficacy and minimize device complications.